


Teenagers... [Bonus]

by MidnightRose (MidnightSaphireRose)



Series: Bonus [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Levi has experience, Light Bondage, Reader i know you might have experience, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Student doesn't, Teacher's bedroom, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the aftermath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers... [Bonus]

**Author's Note:**

> Snk is not mine!  
> You aren't either!  
> But everything you do in this is mine!  
> 

Here is the bonus I promised~!  
Warning; This is a Lemon! It's crunchy and sour so, you are warned.

 

As you were carried towards the room, your heart pounded against your rib cage, _he's bringing me to his room?! Should I let him! Oh my god, I have to get a grip, I'm the one who provoked him!_ You bite your lower lip as you were set on his bed. Your cheeks were hot and your breath ragged from anxiousness, _this is my first time and I'll be doing it with my teacher. This sounds so kinky, it's kind of embarrassing._

You brought your hands to your cheeks to quell your fiery skin as you saw Levi smirking playfully, "You seem a bit at loss? Is this going to be your first time?"

You gulped as you were looking in those blue-grey eyes, those eyes that were always so cold in class were now filled with lust making you shudder at the thought of what was going to happen after you answered him, "Yes..." 

His smirked transformed into a shy smile as he knelled on one of his knees, "I'll give you a 101 Sex ed crash course then." 

You felt yourself become even redder as he said those words, "Could you not talk like that?! You're making me feel so weird!" The older man laughed at your whining, "But you like it, don't you, my little kitten."

Your brow drew tightly in embarrassment, "You're being mean." 

You pouted as he hugged you and murmured in your ear, "I'll be even meaner now. I really like your face when it's so flushed. By the way, I still have to punish you, don't I?"

She held him and gulped, "You want to punish me now? Basically, I don't have any chores, right?" Levi let go of you and looked at you with an astonished expression, "You're more worried about having chores at school then being punished by me here?"

You tilted your head and gave him a huge smile, "Well, your punishment can't be **SO** bad if it involves sex. It's not like I am forced having sex with you. I provoked you into this, right?" Levi smiled and got up as he spoke, "If you say so, then I'm going to enjoy this. Get up, (Name)." 

You did what he asked and stood up, facing him, "Yes, Levi?" 

He grabbed your shoulders and spun you around, "You know, a female's body is really sensitive." You felt his hand roaming on you and felt them on your head, _what is he doing?_ He released the ponytail making your hair fall down like a curtain, "I'm happy some of you girls still tie up your hair with ribbons, this one is pretty long too."

Your eyes went wide when you felt him grab both your wrist and bound them behind your back, "Wait a minute!?" Your back arched when you felt him kiss the base of your neck, his strong hands traveled to your denim shorts and undid the button and zipper causing them to slide down your legs. 

You felt butterflies filling your belly as your body grew warm, demanding for more of his touch, "Is this my punishment?" You felt him smile on your skin, "Yes, kitten. I will undo you, in the slowest pace possible. This condo is soundproof, so expect me to make you thrash and squirm."

He made you sit on the of the bed and removed your panties then he gazed at you as he licked his lips, your stomach churned at the sight of his action, "Your making this hard on me, Levi!"

 He gave you a tantalizing smirked as he crawled on the bed and sat behind you, his legs outlining yours as he spread yours open, _oh my gosh, he's a demon! How can he make me want him so much?!_ You felt his hot breath tingling your ear as he spoke, "you obey so easily, you really want me to make this fast by not complaining, aren't you?"

He licked and bit the lobe of your ear making you bite your lower lips in response, "Stop teasing me so much..." He chuckled as he snaked his arms around you, bringing you closer to him, he proceeded rising up your t-shirt, "You can't remove the t-shirt if I am bounded, Levi." 

Levi laughed as he was raising the shirt over your head, "I know, (Name). Actually this makes your bounding even stronger."

He unclasped your bra, setting your breasts free and did the same to it as he did with the t-shirt. The bra rested on top of the t-shirt that was strengthening your ribbon, "You really think ahead, don't you, Levi and damn you for making this painfully long." His hands glided around your body, one went to your left breast and the other went your wet entrance, "My, (Name), I didn't even touch you yet, you're so wet!" 

Levi dipped his long middle finger in the moist entrance making you flinch, "Well, Sorry Levi, if every move you do turn me on!" The walls clenched around his middle finger and he chuckled, "You're pretty eager, aren't you, my little kitty." 

He entered a second finger, the ring finger, in and used his thumb to rub the little nub of nerves that was sitting right over your womanhood; you thrashed in his arms as you let out dirty moans, "Levi! This feels good!" 

He continued entering and removing his strong fingers as he was kissing, biting and ravaging your collarbone. You were sweating, you felt hot, your breathing became harsher and you were moving your hips, trying to make his finger reach deeper in you. He murmured in your ear, "You know that you are forcing yourself onto my fingers, little kitten."

You pressed your back to his hard chest, "shut up, I don't care! I want this and you're making me crazy right now! I want to come!" He brought his second hand down, "Alright, you want to come, kitten?" 

You felt his second middle finger rub your clitoris frantically as he was penetrating you with those 2 naughty fingers of his. You felt like there was electricity in your blood, the sensation you felt was incredible and your mind went blank as you arched your back. 

You heaved and panted heavily as you felt Levi hugging you, trying to sooth your shaking body, "What... was that..?" He smiled as he turned your head towards him, your upper body followed as he kissed you, _he's intoxicating._.. He released you and smiled, "You came and we aren't done by the way."

Your mouth opened to protest, "What? Oh wait... those where only your fingers..." You blushed as he brought the fingers he fucked you with to his mouth, _Oh my god... He`s going to taste my… my_!? You're eyes went wide as you saw him close his eyes, licking them as he finally put both of them in his mouth. 

You throat constricted as you stared at him in amazement, "How... Do I taste?" You turned you head away from his face to hide your pink cheeks as he spoke, "You taste delicious." He got off the bed and went in front of you as he stripped off his t-shirt, showing of his ripped chest making you blush more, "Damn, even if you're so small, your body is wonderful."

 

He deviously smirked, pushed you deeper on the bed, "I'm small? I guess but what matters is what's in the pants and my performance, right?" 

He took off his jogs and boxers revealing his length, _he's pretty big_. You gulped at the sight and he slowly crept towards you, like a predator. He pinned your legs down and dipped his face towards your wet folds, "You taste so damn good."

 He entered his tongue in as he rubbed your already sensitive nub and you felt your toes curled at the sensation overcoming you, "Levi! Don't stop!" You restarted jerking your hips as you felt the butterflies anew, "what are you doing to me, Levi?! I'm afraid after this, I'll never leave you!"

He released your folds and smiled against them, "(Name), you realize what you just said right?" She panted as she nodded, "after this, I won't leave you, ever..." Levi smiled and brought himself to your eye level, lowered his head and kissed your lips tenderly, _he changed attitude... He's so much... gentler._

He heaved you up and released your wrists from the ribbon, t-shirt and bra as he gazed at you, "I guess I'm done punishing you and I'm expecting you to hold your words, (Name)." His arm reached for his nightstand, pulled out the first drawer and took a box; he opened it and took a condom out.

He rubbed his length against your clitoris as he kissed your collarbone, tracing with his slimy tongue a line from your neck to one of your breast, which he engulfed with his mouth. One of your hands grabbed the back of his head while the other was scratching his shoulder, "No more teasing, make me come~!" 

He ignored her as he licked and nibbled the little, soft hardened peak while his unoccupied hand cupped the other breast, pinching the other perky nipple making you groan seductively. He removed is mouth from your, now, swollen breast and deeply stared into your eyes, "Okay, do you want to put the condom on?" You were shy about it but you knew how to do it and so you did, "You are such a good kitten. Lie down now."

You laid down and waited, he was smiling as he positioned himself, "this will hurt a little." You gulped and nodded as he poked the entrance, waiting your reaction, "Oh my god, Levi! You ass! Stop playing around!" You were laughing but you stopped as soon as he entered you.

You closed your eyes and let out a yelp as you gripped his shoulders, _he's so big_. He dipped his head and whispered, "Are you okay?" You nodded as you exhaled, calming yourself, "I'm okay, it's a bit big but I'm alright." 

He kissed you as he slowly removed himself and then he re-plunged in your depth, you moan in his mouth as your tongue battled for dominance. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he slowly and steadily thrust inside you. He rolled under you, surprising you, "What?" He smiled under you, "Pleasure yourself, kitten."

You sat on him while his shaft was inside you and gulped, "Can I? This is kind of embarrassing..." Levi couldn't help but smile at your shy behavior, "Didn't we already do our share of embarrassing things today?" 

You thought about it and pressed down to meet his every upward thrust, _this feels nice_! You gazed at Levi who was under you, writhing, "Levi what wrong with your face? You look all embarrassed? Are you feeling good, old man?"

Levi stared at you, brought a hand to your face, caressing it and smirked, "aren't you being cocky, you brat!" You smiled as you were pressing your hips frantically against him, your lumps were jiggling as you were picking up the pace, "Damn it, Levi, your face is flushed red, why are you so damn hot!" You entangled your hands with his, lowered your head to kiss as you rode the man.

When you released him, panting, you whispered, "I won't ever miss one of your classes, so you better make me a wonderful woman, so I can marry you, k?"

 He blinked, stared into your half lidded eyes and nodded, "I'll make you a woman whose worth my being, brat." He hugged you and spun around, then he rolled you on your stomach and plunged into you again, "You have a nice butt, (Name)."

You blushed heavily as he spanked it once, "Oh gee, enough with the dirty words and don't spank me!" He felt you clench around him and removed himself to merge with you again. Your face was a mess of expression: pain, pleasure, want, need, you loved every bits of what you were experiencing, _I bet this is the best fuck I will have in my life._

You were sucking air in as you were squirming under him, "Levi, Levi, more..." He began moving faster, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly, "L-Levi, I-I think I'm going to come..." 

He pressed his chest against your back forcing you onto the mattress, one of his hands went to your clitoris while the other stayed on your hips as he mercilessly slamming thrusts into you making you yell in pleasure, "I can't take it!!"

Your jaw clenched, Your eyes shut closed, your toes curled, your back arched as your walls tightly griped the fullness that was in you as you released making him in turn explode in you. He thrusted once, twice, then a third time before falling on you, "Well that was great sex, considering you’re a newbie at this."

You turned around, his head was now lying on your soft breast, "well, at least I rose to the challenge eh? L-E-V-I~" He heaved himself up and went to your lips harshly kissing them. When he released you, your lips were swollen, "Now that I think about it? Your parents? Do they know where you are?"

Your eyes grew wide, "HOLY SHIT! I forgot about them!" But then you realized you felt good just lying under him, "You know what? I think I'll just stay here a little more. I could just clean my cloths here, sleep here and tell my parents I was at Mikasa's or Sasha, maybe Christa. In the end I don't really care, I wanna stay here." 

You held on to the man of your life as he replied, "I can't have you do that. You asked me to make you into a woman that was worth me, right?"

You whined, "Really? Can't I stay under your marvelous, hard and ripped body? I am warm and I like being close to you..." He smiled and drew his brows together giving you a sad, shy look as he got off you, "You have responsibilities, so call your parents and tell them you are sleeping over at someone’s." You stared into his eyes and smiled, "ok!"

And so you called one of your friends who lived relatively away from your house and told them you were sleeping at your boyfriends and the person agreed with the plan. Then you called home and told your mom the lie about staying over at a friend's and she agreed.

You went back to Levi's room, naked and smiled at your new boyfriend, "Mission accomplished! So-" Levi gave you a puzzled look, "How about we take a b-a-t-h together?" The older smiled and let a shy laugh as he nodded his head, got up, went to you and carried you to the bathroom.


End file.
